By a plurality of users simultaneously operating one information processing apparatus, a cooperative work on the same content is performed. The information processing apparatus to be operated includes a plurality of input devices for example, and receives an input signal from each input device and performs a process in accordance with the input signal. That is, the plurality of users can simultaneously perform an input operation by using the different input devices, respectively.
Among conventional information processing apparatuses which allow a plurality of users to simultaneously perform input operations, there is an information processing apparatus to which a plurality of mice are connected and in which mouse pointers having predetermined colors depending on the corresponding mice are displayed on a display screen so that the plurality of users can identify which mouse causes an operation (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this manner, the conventional information processing apparatus can reflect and display input operations inputted from the plurality of mice on one display screen.